Randomness Reigns
by Flame That Burns In The Dark
Summary: Leo Ray. Wizard, warrior, shape shifter, and dragon, kidnapped? Most would think it to be impossible. But it appears someone, or something, might just prove them wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Rogue... This is for you all. My other story wasn't the best, so I'm trying a redo. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Leo woke in a dark room strapped to a high backed wooden chair. Leo flexed his muscles and strained against the straps. When they didn't give way, Leo realized that they must have been enchanted.

Leo searched his memory for how he had gotten here, but the last few days were all fuzzy. Leo gritted his teeth in frustration.

He began examining the room around him, trying to get his eyes to get used to the darkness.

After almost thirty minutes, he still couldn't see anything. There was no light.

 _Blast!_ Leo thought. He felt completely helpless here, and that was not something that normally happned.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room, and Leo had a flashback.

:-:

 _Leo roared in pain as Ice's claws ripped down his back. He struggled to pull himself away, but Ice, being the bigger of the two, held him down._

 _"Do you yield?" Ice growled, his claws digging into Leo's back._

 _"Never!" Leo spat. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Suddenly, he disappeared, and in his place was a huge dragon. There were numerous scales missing, and blood dripped from dozens of wounds._ _Still, he was just as dangerous as any healthy dragon was._

 _Ice, still in wolf form, stood no chance. Leo plucked him off of the ground as if he was as light as a feather._

 _"Do you yield?" he hissed in a deep voice._

 _Ice grinned. "In your dreams, you overgrown lizard."_

 _Leo drew back a breath and prepared to blast Ice in the face with his fire._ _Ice quickly used air magic to deflect the fire. It filled Leo's throat and he collapsed._

 _Leo transformed back into a human-cat hybrid, coughing violently. Dawn ran over holding a first aid kit. She snapped her fingers and the kit expanded into a multi level hospital._

 _"Can you stand, Leo?" Dawn asked, concerned._

 _"I don't think so," Leo rasped, his throat burned terribly._

 _Dawn glared at Ice as she lifted Leo onto a gurney. She wheeled him over to the hospital, whistling Hamilton._

 _Ice transformed back into a human and_ _began practicing his fighting moves. He knew Leo would get better soon, so he didn't worry about that._

 _Ice pulled out a sword and began practicing different fencing techniques._

 _Suddenly, all around them, there came a huge CRACK!_

:-:

Leo's mind whirled as the memory flooded in. What did a duel with Ice have to do with any of this? Leo couldn't think of anything.

For the second time, Leo tried to look around his room. This time, he could see the chair and the chains that bound him, but he couldn't see the floor, walls, or ceiling.

Suddenly, a crazy thought occired to him. The chains looked to be made of Arazen metal, which was immune to magic and unbreakable. But they weren't immune to foreverfire.

Leo's eyes glowed with power as the chains melted around him.

 **A/N:** **Dun dun dunnnnn!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter we introduce to the story an OC I created a while back but never used. I created this story late at night, just like all my other stories. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, special thanks to my very first reviewer, Snowcrystal of Thunderclan!**

 _Flashes of lightning lit the sky as a dark figure raced through the streets below. A short-handled war hammer was held tight in the right hand, and a black trenchcoat concealed all features._

 _The figure darted through the shadows, trying hard to stay unseen. It arrived at a small, old looking pawn shop. Taking a quick look around, the figure opened the door and enetered the store._

 _It walked silently among the dusty shelves, bright eyes scanning every item. It eventually stopped at a surprisingly bright mirror. It was small and oval shaped. The glass had a slight bluish tint, and the silver frame seemed to glow in the faint light._ _The figure peered into the glass uneasily. Dark clouds began to form, and the figure let out a curse._ _Another dead end._

 _It walked toward the exit, pausing for a moment to check to see if anyone was watching. Silent as ever, the figure slipped away into the night._

:-:

Leo's bonds fell to the floor with a clank. The foreverfire had completely destroyed them. Leo stood up, grateful to be able to stretch his stiff muscles. It was still extremely dark, but since his odd flashback, Leo had gradually been able to see more.

His room appeared to be made of some sort of invulnerable stone, and the floor was just normal cobble. Leo had tried using magic to tunnel out of the room, but something in the stone walls kept him from using anything but foreverfire.

The door was worse than the walls, coated in some sort of oily substance which burned tremendously when touched. It hadn't been affected by the foreverfire, and some of it had stuck to Leo's clothes. He was burnt all over, but he barely felt the pain.

Leo was searching his memory with such vigor, you would have thought his very life depended on it. He had found nothing, it was like the memories were simply...gone.

He smashed his fist onto the chair, smashing it in two. He was done with this. Suddenly another flash filled his vision, and another flashback came.

:-:

 _Leo woke nearly an hour after the duel with Ice, completely healed._

 _He walked outside, ready to do some training._

 _What he saw outside made him start in surprise. Everything was destroyed. The dueling arena was completely disentegrated, the main mansion was split in half, the large fountain in the middle of everytjing was just a heap of rubble. Even the hospital had sustained damage. There was a chunck of the far west side missing. Fires burned everywhere._

 _Leo raced through the yard and the building, searching for anyone. After long hours of fruitless searching, he found Snow buried under some rubble in the mansion. He brushed her off and tried to shake her awake._

 _She groaned, blood trickling from a head wound._

 _Leo quickly summoned a healing portion from Minecraft. He poured it anxiously down Snow's throat. The wound on her head closed, and a bit of color came back to her cheeks._

 _"Leo," she said softly._

 _"What happened here?" Leo asked quietly, summoning a pillow for Snow to rest her head on._

 _"It was some sort of spider," Snow rasped. "It burrowed underground, causing quakes shortly after you were taken to the hospital by Dawn._ _It blasted out of the ground before any of us knew what had happened. It immediately targeted Ice, taking him down in one quick bit."_

 _Snow paused for a second before continuing. "Dawn and Ivy tried to fight back, but the spider seemed immune to everything they had. I ran to get help, but everyone had been captured. I raced to the mansion to try and hide, but the spider smashed into it, and everythimg collapsed around me. I was knocked unconscious."_

 _Sno_ _w rested for a bit, already exhausted from speaking for as long as she had._

 _Leo frowned and glanced around, wondering which way the spider had gone._

:-:

Leo staggered toward the wall, overwhelmed by the memory. He still understood nothing!

His eyes lit with fire as he slammed his fists onto the wall and roared. He was going to become insane if he had to stay here for much longer.

He leaned back and tried to think about his vision. Could the spider have been the one that had brought him here? It certainly sounded likely, but there was somethimg he was missing.

Leo gritted his teeth in frustration and began pacing.

He was going to get out of here, no matter what.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to leave a review, as it motivates me tremendously.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welocome to the latest installment of the Randomness Reigns book! A quick note before we start: I never plan out what will happen in a chapter. I write something, edit it, and then post it.** **Whelp, onto the story!**

Leo slammed his head against the wall of his cell, and immediately regretted it. Already a splitting headache was forming. Leo groaned, if he had to stay here just a bit longer, he would explode.

He clutched his head, the pain becoming unbearable. Eventually it reached a point that could have never been achieved with only a hit to the head.

Leo dropped to the floor, crying out in pain. His eyes began to glow as some sort of hidden energy poured into him.

Almost immediately Leo lost control of himself. He let go of the power and it flew out of his body, completely destroying his cell. Leo collapsed just as a bright flash filled his vision.

:-:

 _Leo stood near the remains of the dragon stables, rubbing a bit of ash between his fingers. Every dragon was gone, even Flare, his SkyWing._

 _Leo had originally been planning to fly after the spider and mount a rescue. When he had arrived at the dragon stables, everything came crashing down. It was all real._

 _This wasn't like the games Leo had always played. There was no way to just pause and take a break. It was definitely all real._

 _Leo sat in silence for a bit, just staring at the charred remains of the stables._

 _Snow came up behind him, fully healed now thanks to a combination of water magic, healing potions, and life crystal shards._

 _"We'll find them, and we'll bring them back," she whispered to Leo._

 _Leo nodded and pulled himself to his feet._

 _"You're absolutely right," he said, beginning to summon a vehicle to ride._

 _Snow stood back as a huge multilevel tank appeared. It was completely made of black metal that was almost invulnerable._ _It also had nearly every weapon Leo could think of, and that said quite a lot._

 _Leo opened the side door and crawled in, gesturing for Snow to follow him._

 _Nervously, Snow went inside and sat beside Leo._

 _Leo fired up the tank and the door slammed shut by itself. The thrusters on the back opened, and blue-orange flames leaped out. The tank shot forward so fast, Snow was nearly flung from her seat. The only reason Leo hadn't been moved was because of his iron grip on the wheel._

 _Leo let himself a small smile. They would find their friends soon._

:-:

Leo woke surrounded by the remains of his destroyed cell. He stood up shakily and began moving toward the doorway.

Almost as soon as he passed the barrier he felt his magic return. He also knew exactly where he was, and it wasn't good.

It was the Admin Prison, the only prison that could hold a Rogue. Leo knew this because he had been the one that had created it.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this small piece. Remember to review and tell me what you think! Also, a special thanks to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan for being my first/only reviewer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I left FFN for a few days, and I wrote nothing during that time. I've also been very busy with school. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

When Leo realized where he was, he broke. Flames as hot as the sun appeared, the air began to blow with the force of a category five hurricane, water began filling the whole prison, and the ground shook violently.

This continued until Leo was too exhausted to keep it up. By then, his clothes were soaked, his skin was burned, and everything around him was broken to bits.

Suddenly, the prison began to build itself back up. Slow at first, but then faster and faster. Leo tried to get out before it finished, but he was too drained.

Leo was suddenly blinded by a powerful flash of light. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

:-:

 _The tank had been moving at a steady pace for hours, following the spider's tracks. During those long hours, Snow and Leo had worked on upgrading the tank. Adding things like backup missile launchers, deflector shields, and laser guided machine guns._

" _This thing is fast," Leo said grudgingly. "We're moving at nearly four hundred miles an hour and we still haven't caught up."_

 _Snow nodded in agreement. "Do you think that maybe we could teleport farther ahead?"_

 _Leo shook his head. "No, it's too risky. The trail I'm following is so random; we could end up miles off course."_

" _You're right," Snow said sadly. Suddenly, she spotted something. It was miles off, for sure, but she could definitely see something. "Leo, do you see what I see?" she asked._

 _Leo stared out through the front window. Then he spotted it. He changed to manual and floored the accelerator. If the tank had been going fast before, this time it was like the speed of sound. The tank flew forward so fast; its wheels barely touched the ground._

 _Leo spotted the spider up ahead, but he didn't see any of his friends. He immediately activated every weapon in his arsenal, meaning flamethrowers, missiles, grenades, lasers, machine guns, and quite a few more._

:-:

Leo woke back in his old cell, only this time, the door was open. Leo didn't bother leaving. He had no hope.

No one had ever escaped the admin prison. Even people stronger than Leo had failed. Ice had come very, very close, but even he wasn't able to escape.

So, Leo fell into despair.

:-:

 _A dark figure moved through the streets of London, making no sound, even in the rain. It was looking for something it had heard of from an old Japanese mage, something that, the figure hoped, would give him answers._

 _It arrived at a large street side manor, which was the home of the Kingston family. The figure didn't bother knocking as it passed through the door._

 _It began searching the house, being careful not to wake the family that lived in the large house. Finally, after nearly an hour, the figure found what it had been looking for. It was a small square of polished white marble, which had strange symbols etched all over it._

 _The figure touched the center of the square, and ice began covering it. The figure stepped back and watched as the square began to glow underneath the thin layer of ice._

 _The figure smiled. He had finally found the answer._

 **A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't the most eventful, so I promise the next one will be more exciting. Remember to review and tell me what you thought!**

 **NOTE: Helpful criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: THE SPIDER DIES. Whelp, I basically just summed up the whole chapter. Cool, huh? Enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Dawn, Snow, Ice, Inkie, Ivy, Icy, Leaf, Frost, Star, or any other Rogue members. I only own Leo and the plot.**_

Leo drew back the string on his bow and fired. The arrow sailed nearly three hundred feet before hitting a small target on the wall. A huge wave of sound exploded outward, destroying numerous objects all around. The prison immediately rebuilt the destroyed part.

Leo frowned. That arrow should have worked. The continuous sound waves should have kept the prison from rebuilding, but the prison was smarter than it seemed. It had immediately cut off the sound before rebuilding.

Leo smiled wryly at the thought. He had created something able to think for itself. _That's how no one's been able to escape,_ he thought.

Leo's vision was suddenly overcome by a brilliant flash of light. He collapsed, and everything turned black.

:-:

 _Leo waited for the smoke to clear before exiting the tank. He hadn't known how big of an explosion would have happened when using everything. There was a hole in front of him nearly ten miles long and at least ten miles deep._

 _Snow was worried about the other Rogues, but Leo wasn't. He knew that they could survive even an explosion like that. Still, he couldn't see them anywhere._

" _What if they're-" Snow began._

 _Leo shook his head firmly. "They're alive, but they're not here."_

 _Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Huge crevices opened all around, and Leo and Snow had to hover to avoid falling into one._

 _An unearthly roar pierced the air, and Leo readied his magic. Suddenly, a huge, slimy mandible popped out of the ground beneath Snow. Then the whole spider emerged. It was the size of a small house._

 _Leo, understanding now that no modern weapon would work, pulled a flaming sword off of his back. Snow pulled two daggers off of her belt. They both glowed blue with ice magic._

 _Upon seeing the weapons, the spider roared again. Snow and Leo dropped to the ground and began to run. The spider took off after them. Suddenly, Snow and Leo split. Leo went left, Snow went right. The spider was confused for a second, but then it turned to Leo._

 _Leo hadn't expected the spider to choose so quickly, and didn't have time to fight back the spider barreled into him._

 _Leo was knocked nearly a hundred feet away._

 _Snow saw him and immediately raced for the monster. The spider in turn whipped around, but it only had time to widen its eight eyes before Snow's blades sliced into the creature's forehead._

 _It fell to the ground, dead._

:-:

Leo shook his head to clear the fog that always came after a flashback. Leo wished that he saw more each time. He still had no idea how he had gotten into the prison, where his friends were, and what was going on.

Leo slammed his fist into the floor in frustration, and it rippled strangely. Leo punched again, harder, and the ripples became stronger. But nothing else happened.

Leo, instead of becoming angry, sat down to think. He had thought that he had made this prison perfect, but the ripple had proved him wrong. No matter how harmless the glitch was, it was his only chance.

For the first time since he had woken in the prison, he felt a glimmer of hope.

 **A/N: THE SPIDER DIED. Also, does anyone have any idea what's going on? If you do, please tell me through PM. I'm wondering what kind of ideas you guys have.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have decided to do something. What is that something, you say? I've asked some characters from numerous fandoms to do the disclaimer! For this chapter, Bluestar's going to do it.**

 **Bluestar: *walks in regally***

 **Author: Greetings, your highness!**

 **Bluestar: *ignores author* Flame That Burns In The Dark does not own Dawn, Snow, Ice, Inkie, Ivy, Icy, Leaf, Frost, Star, or any other Rogue members. He only owns Leo and the plot.**

 **Author: Thanks.**

 **Bluestar: *stalks off and still ignores author***

 **Author: *grumbles under breath***

Leo stared at the huge computer screen that stood in front of him. He had been working on it for hours, trying to discover more about the ripple he had discovered earlier. Of course, he could have looked inside the prison itself, but that would have been much more difficult. So far, nothing had been found.

Leo slammed his fist down on the mahogany table he had constructed with such force that it cracked. He knew that it wasn't wise to let his anger flow like this, but he couldn't help it. The prison was driving him mad.

Leo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was close, and he knew it. He also knew that he wouldn't make any progress if he stayed frustrated. Leo looked back at the screen, and was immediately blinded by a bright light.

:-:

 _Leo's jaw dropped in surprise. "You killed it," he whispered._

 _Snow didn't reply. She was too shocked to move._

 _Leo sheathed his sword and stood up slowly. "We have to keep moving," he said softly. "Our friends aren't here."_

 _She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You're right. Let's go."_

 _The two turned back to where they had left the tank, but there was nothing left but a pile of smoking metal._

 _Leo frowned deeply. That tank had a force field which could have withstood a blow from Thor's hammer. It was nearly impossible to break, yet here it was, destroyed completely. Whatever had done this had to have at least the power of a Rogue._

 _Snow had realized this as well. "What are we going to do?" she whispered to Leo._

 _Leo gave her a strange look before replying. "Well, we can't waste any time in looking for our friends. This strange… attack will have to come later."_

 _Snow nodded grimly. "Then let's get moving." She snapped her fingers, and a giant snow leopard appeared. She was the size of a very large jeep, and she had deep blue eyes, like Snow._

 _Leo closed his eyes for a second and suddenly a dragon about the size of Snow's leopard appeared. The dragon was much bigger than the snow leopard, but the snow leopard obviously matched the dragon in strength. His scales were a scarlet red color, and gold scales outlined his wings. His eyes were emerald green._

 _The two climbed onto their summoned beasts. The snow leopard, which Snow had named Holly, looked all around and sniffed the air carefully, trying to catch a scent. Leo's dragon, which he had named Blaze, flew up extremely high and began searching for tracks in the grassland below him. Almost at the same time, Blaze and Holly raced west, following some invisible trail that only they could see._

:-:

Leo sat bolt upright from his awkward sleeping position. (He had fallen onto the floor during his flashback.) Even during the flashback, his mind had been running nonstop, trying to figure out how to escape. He now knew.

He had created this prison so that no admin would be able to escape. What he hadn't done was make sure that no admin could get in. If he could establish contact with the outside world, he might be able to get out.

There was only one problem. The prison walls blocked all form of communication, including mind links. Leo's mind wandered back to the mysterious ripple. Maybe that was the key. Maybe he could use that glitch to make contact with one of his fellow Rogues.

Leo made his way quickly to where he had first seen the ripple. He put his hands on the floor and it moved disconcertingly. He became completely still and silent. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his mind. He knew that that was the ripple. He allowed himself to drift towards it, until suddenly; he could see the outside world.

 **A/N: I love doing this. Making you have to wait to see what happens next. *grins* It makes you want to keep reading, doesn't it! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Author: Thank you again, Bluestar! The Disclaimer was brilliant.**

 **Bluestar: *completely ignores author* It was my honor to speak… for the readers.**

 **Author: *looks sad* Oh well.**


End file.
